


Mister Monstah In Da Hauz

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, DJing, DJs, M/M, Music, Swearing, The Crappy 90s, You been warned about the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are rival DJs in the muddy days of over large Adidas sweatshirts and coloured headbands. 90s are the best times to be alive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Monstah In Da Hauz

Stiles was already fuming when his eyes fell on Derek Hale, or DJ Monstah as he was better known in the DJ circuit. He didn’t enjoy fighting with Scott, who was basically his brother. But he can take only so many condoms lying around near his gear. Like, seriously Scotty. Be a bit more civil, Stiles gnashes his teeth thinking. Stiles was looking for something and his hand fell on one, the insides all jelly and of course you scream at that. No matter that you are as gay as a gay peacock, you do not go around touching old jizz under your fucking bed. 

Back to Monstah. He is good, Stiles will give him that, as good as he is and Stiles knows that Stiles is damn good. It’s just that the bit he does, putting in fangs and curling his hair like Wolverine or wearing a cape sometimes, the wonderful musical vampire one time, and then another in full drag, harpoon in hand, how the fuck do you get past that face even with those excellent wardrobe choices. He is sooo good looking, Stiles wants to lick him up in sloppy pulls of his tongue. 

Not that he knows. He always has this gaggle of girls swooning over him and even though Stiles is at par, he knows he is ok, he got fans of the number of 3. And that number included Scott. So yeah. Some of the stuff he uses, the drops and ticks and the shrill scratches that he carries on just a beat too long, they make good music together, but the masses are too stupid to understand his genius right now, so he can wait, he can wait and play the same old songs the same old way because that’s the way they like it.

If only he could get away from Derek. That face. That body. That ease with which his fans accept everything he does and goes wild for him, and yes Stiles realises that he is both in lust and jealousness, and doesn’t see that changing anytime soon. And his name too. Monstah. How cool that sounds, really. He had to be the lippy one and call himself MR. Mister. Really original guys, no wonder people so did not like his work, his lack of originality was just showing in his name itself.

Today’s show is a small, read high in fragile ego bruised, competition in the neighbourhood, with the first prize being food coupons to eat free there for a month. So not that a biggie, with not that many people, less than 100 definitely, but Derek is getting applause from all the corners and next up is Stiles and he is internally debating as to whether he should go with his usual shtick or try one of his newer trips. Before he is quite decided, Derek finishes with a loud howl that set Stiles ears ringing because he was standing too close to one of the soundbox and ain’t that just his luck today.

Feeling deaf in one ear, Stiles gets on the stage, Derek getting down very slowly, rushed by his gaggling fans, multiple sexes and all genders. They didn’t have to bring their equipment, just the records they will be using. Stiles pulls out his stuff, putting the disc of his choice on the turntable and waits till the crowd goes a bit quite and then gets ready to rock them right out of their socks. Or not to get things thrown at him. Whatever. The emcee has already done the brief intro, a few scattered claps, most eyes still busy with Derek, so Stiles gets right down to it.

He does two songs, the first one is fast with lots of effects and the second is a mix that he had earlier created and was now busting his chops. A few in the crowd looks on with a stunned face the one time Stiles looks away from his hands. He gives a dirty smile at that and increases the tempo of the song he is playing. He puts his all in, sweating by the time he is finishes actually, partly due to nerves and partly because the equipment kind of sucks as some of the dials seem to be stuck. Of course Derek didn’t have any problem when he was playing. 

He finishes with a flourish, gets a louder applause than the one he got when he got on and steps down from the stage, letting the next gut get on easily and fast. By the time he reaches the bar, the guy is already playing. He is predictable as Stiles predicted and the people get wild about him, shouting out approving ‘yeahs’ at him. Stiles ordered a few shots and downs two in quick succession. Before he could guzzle up the third, a hand falls on his elbow and turns him around abruptly, sending his drink flying in an arc to fall on the ground.

Stiles looks up at Derek Hale’s face and says, “Fuck?”

Derek’s eyes are a bit blown and this is the first time Stiles is seeing him from so near and oh, he heard him, Derek heard Stiles play for the first time, bet he is pissed that someone could insult music in such a way. Stiles makes a move to pull his hand away from Derek’s grasp when Derek breathes out, a look of desperation on his face, “What the hell was that? That was fucking amazing! Those effects, dude. The fuck!”

Stiles looks at him with his mouth open, wondering if his ear just went deaf and he is having an auditory hallucination or something. Before Stiles can poke himself to see if he is dreaming, Derek who is still holding onto his elbow with his hand holding the empty shot glass, pups his other hand on his shoulder and shakes him slightly before saying, “Dude, seriously what the fuck was that, that was seriously amazing! And the tempo of the second song, like whoa, I could totally kiss you for that. Damn!”

Stiles’s brain short circuited at the image of that, Derek pressed onto him and his tongue tasting his mouth. Some moans maybe. Stiles shakes his head before he could outright drool to see Derek still smiling at him, the fact that he is touching a stranger so long without any discomfort somewhat comforting rather than creepy and so Stiles gives him a bright genuine smile as well. He is then pulled into a booth, where some people are already sitting and everyone admits that they were impressed with his songs. 

Pleased as punch, Stiles settles down, and talks shop, everyone very knowledgeable about the whole system. Stiles gets the kiss he was fantasising about three hours later when the whole lot gets out and Derek pushes him into the pole just in front of it. Stiles kisses him back and three months later, Mister Monstah are a fantastic DJ duo for the best party around.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, zilch amount of research, so don't be mad about the vague content. Hope you liked reading it still. Thank you! Unbetaed. Kudos and comments please good people.


End file.
